Ben 10: Hero of Konoha
by Rexfan1333
Summary: When Ben Tennyson loses everything in his own universe, he gets a second chance and becomes the ultimate ninja in this new world! Rated T and don't forget to review!


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, they belong to their respected owners!**

**Here we go!**

* * *

**Ben 10: Hero of Konoha**

Chapter 1: It's Just the Beginning/Prologue

* * *

Benjamin Kirby Tennyson AKA Ben 10, Wielder of the Omnitrix and Hero trough out the Galaxy, we come upon our young hero, who had just turned 18 years old just a few months ago; He looked at the city in ruins; he lost everything from the battle with Vilgax; who was also killed by the young hero. Ben looked at his hands in sorrow and shame. Everyone was gone.

'_Grandpa, Mom, Dad, Gwen, Kevin, Rook…Ester…Everyone!_' Ben thought to himself as tears ran down his cheeks, '_Why them…_'

Ben cried as he fell to his knees, but suddenly he was in a strange place. He looked around a saw Paradox standing in front of him.

"P-Paradox?" Ben said shocked by seeing the time walker in front of him, "Where am I?"

"You're in Space and Time." Paradox said as he started walking, "Where the world is made."

"Why am I here?" Ben asked following him.

"I'm sorry…about..." Paradox apologized, but Ben stopped him.

"It's not your fault…" Ben said as tears streamed down his face, "I just wish I could…"

"Reverse time?" Paradox asked; Ben looked at him.

"Can you…?" Ben asked with desperation in his voice.

"I'm sorry, Ben, but there's some things I just can't do…" Paradox said saddened; deep down, he wished he could.

Ben looked down at his feet, "Oh…why are we here then?"

"Do you remember the time you went to Dimension 23?" Paradox asked the teen hero.

Ben looked up in thought and said, "Yeah, I remember that!"

"I'm taking you to another dimension, young Ben." Paradox said.

"What kind of dimension?" Ben asked skeptically by the time traveling doctor's words.

"You'll see in a bit." Paradox said with a smile, "Take care, Ben!"

Everything changed...

**Alternate universe: Konohagakure**

Far away from the Village of Hidden in the Leaves, a giant meteor came down from the blue sky; a group of ninjas also known as the Anbus saw this strange sight on the trees.

"What was that?" One of them asked shocked by this strange event.

"Let's go!" Another one said, all off them nodded and dashed over to the location of the meteor. As they finally made it they were shocked to see a massive crater in the middle of the forest, but what they saw made them even more amazed. It was a young child with shaggy brown hair that looked about 12 years of age, he wore a large green/black T-shirt with a large white 10 in the middle, long brown cargo pants, and green/white shoes; everything he wore was too big for him, but what really got their attention was the strange white/green artifact on his left wrist. They were amazed that he was still breathing.

"H-How can a small child…make such a large crater?" One of the Anbus said shocked by the size of the child.

"He looks hurt; we better take him and report back to the Third Hokage!"

"Right!" They all said in unison as one of them carried the young child on their back and took off.

**Scene Change**

"Is that so?" The Third Hokage AKA Hiruzen Sarutobi asked amazed by the story the Anbu told him; who ever this boy is, he was not a normal child, but he was interested as well

"Yes sir; and he also posses the strange name, Tennyson Ben." He said, "And he speaks and writes in a strange unknown language that I've never seen before."

'_Interesting…_' The Third Hokage thought with a grin on his face, "Put him in the Academy, I'll be there shortly."

"Yes, Lord Hokage!" The Anbu said as he vanished.

"This kid is something else…" He said to himself.

**Scene Change**

The young boy had bandages all over his body; he winced at the pain from the fall and lain down and closed his eyes.

* * *

_(Dream)_

_'BEN!' a familiar voice yelled, it was Gwen Tennyson and she was covered in blood._

_'Help me, Ben!" She yelled, but was too late._

_(End of Dream)_

* * *

"GWEN!" Ben yelled with tears rolling down his eyes, he rubbed away the tears from his face; he then heard a knock and saw a man warring a strange hat on his head.

"I see you're awake?" The man asked with a smile.

"W-Where am I?" Ben asked disoriented, he then looked at himself in shock.

'_I-I'm a kid again?_' Ben thought shocked by his appearance.

"Is there something wrong?" The Third Hokage asked looking at the emerald eyed boy in concern.

"Huh?" Ben said as he looked over at him, "I-It's nothing…"

Sarutobi knew it was something, he looked in his eyes; they were empty.

'He must have been through a lot…' He thought with concern in his voice.

"What do you want?" Ben asked almost emotionless.

"I just wanted to tell you some news." The Third Hokage said with a smile, Ben looked at him with a confuse look on his face.

"News?" Ben asked looking at him blankly.

Few minutes later

"School for ninjas? Seriously?" Ben asked amazed by the offer.

"Yes." The Third Hokage said with a grin on his face, "So, what do you say?"

"Sure, why not." Ben said with a shrug.

"Good," The Third Hokage said, "Also, I have someone here to see you!"

"Who?" Ben asked; he got his answer when an average looking man with black hair that was in a ponytail and a scar on the bridge of his nose; the man had a smile on his face.

"I'm Umino Ikruka, nice to meet you, Tennyson-san." The man said with a bow.

"Hi!" Ben said with a smile.

"I'll let you two get acquainted," The Third Hokage said as he left to the door, "Take care, Tennyson-kun."

With that he left the room leaving the two alone.

"Mr Unino…?" Ben said looking at him.

"No, it's Umino." He told him.

"Okay, Iruka Umino." Ben said, Iruka sweat dropped.

"No, my name is Iruka while my family name is Umino." Iruka explained to the young boy.

"That's pretty cool!" Ben said with a grin, Iruka smiled at him.

"How about I show you to your quarters?" Iruka suggested; Ben looked at him confused.

"Quarters?" Ben asked confused.

"Your new home!" Iruka said with a smile.

**Scene Change**

Ben and Iruka had both arrived to the complex and it was huge.

"This will be your new home."

"It looks nice." Ben said as he looked around his new place.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" A voice yelled, Ben and Iruka looked to see a young boy with spiky blond hair, blue eyes and three fox marks on each cheek, and he also wore an orange and blue jump suit.

"Tennyson Ben," Ben introduced with a smile, "And you are?"

"The name's Uzumaki Naruto!" The young man yelled with pride, "And I'll be Hokage. DATTEBAYO!"

"Hoka-what?" Ben asked confused by what this kid was talking about.

"Naruto-kun!" Iruka yelled as he hit the boy on the head, "Stop being rude!"

Ben sweat dropped at the boy, '_Is this guy for real?_' Ben thought.

**_To be continued!_**

* * *

**I've gotten a lot of inspiration from other stories and I wanted to do this crossover since like…forever! I hope you enjoyed it!  
**

**I know; no alien yet, but they will come eventually; he also has master control! **

**I promise the next chapter will be longer!**

**If you have any suggestions then let me know!**

**See ya around!**

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
